ulquiorra paralyzer
by ArsenicFlavoredSkullkandies
Summary: Grimmjow drags ulquiorra out to a human bar. Ulquiorra is bored and decides to mess with a girl's head a little. put to the song Paralyzer by Fringer eleven. enjoy.


Ulquiorra sat in his usual place, by his usual lonesome self, accompanied by the usual dreary music played in the background. This whole experience was promoted by Grimmjow, the remnants of his mask still on his face, seemingly popular with the female humans about him.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

He averted his glance over across the room, something had been moving around and he noticed it. He looked in that vague direction, raising his cup to his lips, pretending, simply because he needed to be the sane one of the duo. What ever that was moving around had stopped. His gaze came back to the normal angle. His face retained it's solemn look, but his mind was wandering now. One of those female humans stood in front of him, people passed in front of his view, but he saw none of them. Just her.

_Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Ulquiorra finally regained some sort of composure, and notice that he had finished his round. He got up and walked smoothly past Grimmjow and the pile of female bodies smothering him, and he seemed to enjoy it. Ulquiorra sighed and sat at the table, the male human fetching a bottle and yet another shot glass. He walked back to the table of which he had been sharing with Grimmjow, who by now had females feeling his arms and questioning about his many scars. He sat and began his third bottle as a figure, slim and curvy in its own right, stood next to him, blocking the sickening light that seeped from the lamps. He froze again, on instinct. It was her.

_I hold out for one more drink_  
_Before I think_  
_I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Ulquiorra was not familiar with the charms of the human females. He was new to all this. But the female, she knew precisely what she was doing. She sat and talked with him, flirting the whole way. She grabbed his arm and led him away. Away from the bar, from the club, from the bland walls and music, from Grimmjow and his adoring new girlfriends… she led him into the night, into the dark. His vision was blurry and his thoughts were scattered. He could remember nothing. At one time, she had him by the hand, then by his arm, then she had him against a wall. He froze once again.

_We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

He smirked at her, she had talent, she thought she could take him, do what she wanted. But no. Ulquiorra was conscious the entire time. He delivered his signature, proof that she was, in fact, slain by him. She lay upon the ground bleeding, Ulquiorra's stoic face remained stoic, and he walked away. This time she was the one frozen.

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Ulquiorra walked back into the horrible lighting, the orbs of green spacing out for his slit-like pupils to allow more light into them. Grimmjow's assault of females had dispersed. He sat in the booth awaiting the return of his partner, masked as an attempt to become sober.

"You ready?" he asked, still drunken, but much better before then. Ulquiorra thought of the night's events.

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

"Grimmjow," he muttered, still thinking.

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you!_

"Lets go."

_Song :Paralyzer _

_By: Finger Eleven_

_It's a lot cooler if you listen to the song while reading. Just a suggestion…_


End file.
